Many electronic devices use an encapsulant coating to protect electronic components from environmental factors. These protective coatings must be tough, durable, long lasting, easy to apply, and cure relatively quickly without the production of undesired byproducts. Many of the currently available coatings, however, lack toughness; are not durable; are not long-lasting; are not easy to apply; for certain applications, do not cure quickly enough; and, in some instances, produce undesired byproducts upon curing. There is therefore a continuing need to identify protective and/or functional coatings in many areas of emerging technologies.